


Saturday Morning Cartoons

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: The Choi twins watch some morning cartoons!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^ hope you enjoy! <3

            “….ran.” Saeran groaned and rolled over as noise began to pull him out of his sleep. “Saaeeeraaan…” Sighing, Saeran opened his eyes only to have his brother’s face a few inches from his own. Slapping a hand over Saeyoung’s face, Saeran pushed him back as he sat up.

                “What do you want?” He asked, his hand still on Saeyoung’s face. “Don’t you know when people are in bed with their eyes closed, it’s usually because they are sleeping!” Saeran said, carefully annunciating the last word. Saeran rolled his eyes as Saeyoung started talking happily, while his hand was still covering his brothers face.

                Removing his hand from his brother’s face, Saeran rested his arm on his bent knee as he stared at Saeyoung, waiting for him to repeat himself. Saeyoung crossed his eyes as he looked at the finger smudges on his glasses before shaking his head and started to shake Saeran’s shoulders. “Come on Saeran! It’s starting soon!” Hooking his arm around Saeran’s he started to pull him out of bed.

                “Dude, fucking stop!” Saeran yelled as he unwove their arms. “What is starting soon?” He asked Saeyoung, clearly uninterested in what the answer may be. Looking at his brother’s face he knew he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers in annoyance, Saeran sighed as he got up off the bed.

                “Cartoo—you sleep naked?” Saeyoung then took the time to take his glasses off and clean the lenses.

                “I can sleep however I want.” Saeran said running a hand through his hair and he padded over to his dresser to get dressed. Grumbling to himself, Saeran pulled on some loungewear and looked over at his shoulder. His eyes widened in worry for himself when he saw Saeyoung practically bouncing with excitement. Saeran started to walked towards Saeyoung, who proceeded to punch his fist into the air and quickly turn around and rush off.

                Saeran watched as he vaulted over the back of the couch and sat down on the cushions before turning around excitedly towards him. Looking past his brother towards the television he saw cartoons starting to play. “What are you, five?” Saeran asked his brother as he crossed his arms and walked over to the couch.

                “Only on Saturdays.” Saeyoung said with a wide smile. “C’mooon.” He said dragging out the vowel in as he flung himself on the couch. After a few seconds, Saeyoung poked his head up to peek back at Saeran. “I made us bowls of cereal to eat while we watch.” He said while he drew circles in the couch’s material, his lip sticking out in an over exaggerated pout.

                Uncrossing his arms and sighing in defeat, Saeran walked over and sat down on the couch next to his brother. “You don’t make cereal, you just pour it in a bowl.” He said flatly as Saeyoung handed a bowl to his brother.

                “Hey, I slaved over the kitchen counter for this!” Saeyoung said as he reached for his own bowl.

                “Why do you want to do this with me anyways?” Saeran asked as he took a bite of the slightly soggy cereal. He made a slightly disgusted face and was about to put the bowl on the table when his stomach growled in protest. “Food is food I guess…” Ignoring the pasty feel of the cereal he continued to eat.

                “Well, I just figured we could make up for our lost childhood.” Saeyoung said as he smiled towards the television. Saeran’s froze in mid-bite as he looked over at his brother. _We’re too old for this._ He thought but couldn’t help but feel a weird bubbly sensation of happiness as he sat and watched cartoons with his brother. Saeran felt Saeyoung staring at him and turned his head to look at him. “Weeeell? Is it fun?!” Saeyoung asked, his voice shaking with excitement. Saeran saw his smile fade when he looked away.

                Getting up, Saeran started to walk towards the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. Stopping after a few steps he looked over his shoulder. “I guess if it’s just Saturdays…it’s pretty fun.” Saeran said, his lips twitching as he forced back a smile. He rolled his eyes and turned back towards the kitchen as Saeyoung threw his fist up in the air while he hopped off the couch and started dancing to the opening song of the next show.


End file.
